habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new ru 2019
---- Здесь представлены новости 2019 года. Текущие новости 01.08.2019 HABITICA OFFICIAL CHALLENGES AND BEHIND-THE-SCENES BLOG POST August 2019 Resolution Success Challenge and New Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Count your Treasure, we're focusing on the importance of rewards! It has a 15 Gem prize, which will be awarded to five lucky winners on September 2. Congratulations to the winners of July's Challenge, papachops, Krilae, mmlado, archalyus, and Roisinn! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, "Enter Sandman!", with a focus on sleep hygiene. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Rolling a Natural 1!": grand prize winner lemoneater, and runners-up @renan-eccel, @moments_1d, @Rynna, Krzysiek, and Iverina Falchion! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed it already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! Behind the Scenes: How the Habitica Logo (and Melior) Came to Be There's a new Behind the Scenes post on the Habitica Blog! Redphoenix shares the story of Habitica's purple gryphon logo and our beloved mascot Melior! Check it out to learn some fun Habitican history. Июль 2019 25.07.2019 ИЮЛЬСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ПОДПИСЧИКА И ПОСТ В БЛОГЕ HABITICA Июльские предметы подписчика! Появились июльские предметы за подписку: набор Пляжного приятеля, состоящий из трех предметов! Успейте до 31 июля приобрести подписку, чтобы получить набор. Если вы уже являетесь активным подписчиком, то перезагрузите сайт, а затем перейдите в Инвентарь > Предметы, чтобы забрать своё снаряжение! Подписчики также получают возможность покупать самоцветы за золото - чем дольше длится ваша подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы можете купить в месяц! Есть и другие преимущества, такие как доступ к развернутым данным и подарок в виде милого питомца - Джекалопа. Но больше всего, подписки помогают нам поддерживать работу команды и серверов Habitica. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку! Блог: Целитель Лучшими статьями этого месяца стали статья и выпуск рубрики «В центре внимания» о целителе! Мы надеемся, что эти советы помогут игрокам решить, какой класс необходимо выбрать в зависимости от их стиля игры. Не забудьте прочесть их и поделиться с нами своими мыслями через Twitter, Tumblr и Facebook. Ждём ваших предложений для следующей рубрики «В центре внимания»! Поделитесь своими трюками и стратегиями игры разбойником в Habitica. Мы опубликуем предложенные игроками примеры в блоге Habitica в начале следующего месяца, так что скорее присылайте их в гильдию «Use Case Spotlight». С нетерпением ждём возможности подробнее узнать, как вы используете Habitica для улучшения своей жизни и ведения дел! Избранные гильдии: еще больше новых и выдающихся гильдий В блоге появилась новая статья об избранных гильдиях, в которой освещаются новые и влиятельные гильдии нашего сообщества на самые разные темы! Прочитайте статью, чтобы найти новые интересные места в Habitica. ---- 17.07.2019 БАГ В ГИЛЬДИЯХ И КОМАНДАХ, БЕСПЛАТНЫЕ ТОРТЫ И СВЯЗКА КВЕСТОВ «ПЛЕСКАЮЩИЕСЯ ДРУЗЬЯ» Баг, затронувший гильдии, команды и квесты, плюс угощение от нас! Привет, жители Habitica! Приносим свои извинения в связи с вчерашними перебоями в доступе к Таверне, гильдиям и командам. Тем, у кого возникли проблемы с текущим квестом, мы предоставили новый квестовый свиток и четыре самоцвета для покупки квеста или предмета по вашему выбору. Если у вас есть какие-либо проблемы с вашей гильдией, командой или квестом, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с нами по адресу admin@habitica.com, и наша небольшая команда будет рада помочь вам как можно быстрее! Спасибо за ваше понимание и поддержку! Нам повезло иметь такое замечательное сообщество. :) Чтобы поблагодарить всех вас за терпение, мы подарили каждому вкусный торт для питомцев! Скидка на набор квестов: Плескающиеся друзья! Если вы ищете питомцев, которые любят воду, то вам повезло! С сегодняшнего дня и по 31 июля вы можете купить набор квестов «Плескающиеся друзья» и получить квесты на питомцев - Морского конька, Черепаху и Кита - всего за 7 самоцветов! Это на 5 самоцветов дешевле, чем при покупке этих квестов по отдельности. Проверьте в Лавке квестов сегодня! ---- 02.07.2019 ПЛЕЩУЩИЕСЯ ЦВЕТА КОЖИ, ФОНЫ, СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ И ПОСТ В БЛОГЕ Плещущиеся цвета кожи Плещущиеся цвета кожи снова в продаже! Вы можете завершить свой летний образ с помощью восьми доступных цветов: рыба-клоун, глубокий океан, морской синий, морской золотой, морской зеленый, морской рубиновый, акула и тропические воды. Этот набор можно будет приобрести только до 31 июля, а затем он исчезнет из продажи до следующего года, так что не забудьте получить его сейчас. Плещущиеся цвета кожи доступны для покупки в разделе Пользователь > Редактировать аватар! Июльские фоны и предметы из Зачарованного сундука Мы добавили три новых фона в Лавку фонов! Теперь ваш аватар может наслаждаться видом, пролетая над тропическими островами, исследовать рифовую жизнь среди гигантских анемонов и смотреть на звезды на озере с плавающими фонариками. Посмотрите их под значком Пользователь > Фоны! Кроме того, в Зачарованном сундуке появилось новое снаряжение, в том числе набор Мага-астронома. Усердно трудитесь над своими реальными задачами, чтобы получить его целиком! Наслаждайтесь :) Блог: Воин Лучшей статьей этого месяца стала статья о Воине! Надеемся, что она поможет вам узнать о преимуществах каждого из классов. Не забудьте прочесть её и поделиться с нами своими мыслями через Twitter, Tumblr и Facebook. ---- 01.07.2019 ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ШАНС ПОЛУЧИТЬ ИЮНЬСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ; НОВЫЕ ОФИЦИАЛЬНЫЕ ИСПЫТАНИЯ Последний шанс получить набор Дружелюбного карпа кои Напоминаем, что завтра последний день, когда вы можете оформить подписку и получить набор Дружелюбного карпа кои! Подписка также дает вам возможность покупать самоцветы за золото. Чем дольше длится подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы получите! Мы очень ценим вашу поддержку! Благодаря вам Habitica продолжает развиваться. Последний шанс получить связку квестов «Чудные шары» Напоминаем, что завтра последний день, когда вы можете всего за 7 самоцветов приобрести набор квестов «Чудные шары», который содержит три вида питомцев: камень, зефирного слизня и клубок пряжи! Не забудьте приобрести этот набор, пока он не исчез из Лавки квестов! Июльское испытание Resolution Success и новое испытание Take This! Команда Habitica запустила серию официальных особых испытаний, которые можно найти в официальной гильдии New Year's Resolution. Эти испытания призваны помочь вам строить и поддерживать цели, которые приведут вас к успеху, а затем придерживаться их на протяжении года. В испытании этого месяца, «Convene Your Companions», мы фокусируемся на развитии ответственности перед друзьями в Habitica! Призы в размере 15 самоцветов будут вручены пяти счастливчикам 1 августа. Поздравляем победителей июньского испытания: whisperingwraith, katie9, Mavro_Asteri, Chasquared и Taichi1! Мы также запускам следующее испытание Take This, «Rolling a Natural 1!», с фокусом на преодоление неприятностей. Не забудьте присоединиться к нему, чтобы получить дополнительные предметы из набора Take This! Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Поздравляем победителей предыдущего испытания Take This, «You've Got a Friend in Me!»: первое место досталось 13_phoenix, а второе место разделили rpelepei, Khaamo, kikithegecko, calankh и augustgreatsword! Кроме того, все участники испытания получили предмет из набора Take This в случае, если они еще не собрали его полностью. Он находится в вашей колонке Наград. Наслаждайтесь! ---- Июнь 2019 25.06.2019 МОРСКАЯ ПЕНА И НОВЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ПОДПИСЧИКА Морская пена Обрызгайте Морской пеной ваших друзей и они превратятся в веселую морскую звезду до следующего крона! Вы можете приобрести Морскую пену в Сезонной лавке за 15 золотых до 31 июля. Также, если вас обрызгали Морской пеной, то вы получите достижение «Водяные друзья»! Не хотите быть морской звездой? Просто купите немного Песка в разделе «Награды», чтобы отменить действие Морской пены. Новый набор предметов подписчика Появились июньские предметы за подписку: набор Дружелюбного карпа кои! Успейте до 31 июля приобрести подписку, чтобы получить набор. Если вы уже являетесь активным подписчиком, то перезагрузите сайт, а затем перейдите в Инвентарь > Предметы, чтобы забрать своё снаряжение! Подписчики также получают возможность покупать самоцветы за золото - чем дольше длится ваша подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы можете купить в месяц! Есть и другие преимущества, такие как доступ к развернутым данным и подарок в виде милого питомца - Джекалопа. Но больше всего, подписки помогают нам поддерживать работу команды и серверов Habitica. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку, она значит многое для нас! ---- 20.06.2019 НОВЫЙ ВОЛШЕБНЫЙ ИНКУБАЦИОННЫЙ ЭЛИКСИР, РУБРИКА «В ЦЕНТРЕ ВНИМАНИЯ», А ТАКЖЕ ИЗБРАННЫЕ ГИЛЬДИИ Водяной и стеклянный инкубационные эликсиры Появилась новая порода питомцев! Попробуйте новый водяной эликсир, а также возвращенный в продажу стеклянный эликсир. Вы можете купить их на Рынке и использовать для выращивания питомца из любого стандартного яйца. (Волшебные инкубационные эликсиры не работают на квестовых питомцах). Волшебные питомцы не придирчивы, поэтому они с удовольствием едят любую пищу, которой вы их кормите! Эти эликсиры будут доступны до окончания Летнего всплеска 31 июля. После того, как эликсиры исчезнут, у вас будет возможность купить водяные и стеклянные инкубационные эликсиры только через год, поэтому поторопитесь их приобрести! В центре внимания: воин Выпуск рубрики «В центре внимания» в этом месяце посвящен воину! В гильдии «Use Case Spotlights» собрано несколько предложений от жителей Habitica по данной теме. Мы надеемся, что эти советы помогут игрокам решить, какой класс необходимо выбрать в зависимости от их стиля игры. Ждём ваших предложений для следующей рубрики «В центре внимания»! Как вы используете Habitica для создания новых привычек? Мы опубликуем предложенные игроками примеры в блоге Habitica в начале следующего месяца, так что скорее присылайте их в гильдию «Use Case Spotlight». С нетерпением ждём возможности подробнее узнать, как вы используете Habitica для улучшения своей жизни и ведения дел! Избранные гильдии: еще больше новых и выдающихся гильдий В блоге появилась новая статья об избранных гильдиях, в которой освещаются новые и влиятельные гильдии нашего сообщества! Прочитайте статью, чтобы найти новые интересные места в Habitica, где можно пообщаться с людьми, которые разделяют ваши интересы и цели. ---- 18.06.2019 ЛЕТНИЙ ВСПЛЕСК НАЧИНАЕТСЯ! СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ ОГРАНИЧЕННОГО ВЫПУСКА, СЕЗОННАЯ ЛАВКА, КОСАТКИ И НЕИГРОВЫЕ ПЕРСОНАЖИ Чтобы освободиться от духоты в городе Habit, жители переехали в подводный город Промедление. Летний всплеск начался! Летний выпуск классового снаряжения С сегодняшнего дня и по 31 июля в колонке «Награды» стало доступно классовое снаряжение ограниченного выпуска! В зависимости от вашего класса, вы можете быть Морской черепахой (Воин), Рыбой-молотом (Разбойник), Ракушкой (Целитель) или Кувшинкой (Маг)! Повысьте свою продуктивность, чтобы накопить достаточное количество золота на эти предметы снаряжения, прежде чем они исчезнут. Удачи! Открыта сезонная лавка! Сезонная лавка открыта! Сезонная чародейка предлагает предыдущие ограниченные выпуски летнего снаряжения, которые теперь можно приобрести за самоцветы, а не за золото. Кроме того, по мере развития событий Летнего всплеска в лавке будут появляться и другие веселые предметы. Сезонная лавка будет открыта только до 31 июля, так что поторопитесь! Касатки для всех! Дельфины - не единственные животные, которые плещутся в волнах вокруг города Промедление: похоже, что и дружелюбные касатки заплыли в стойла жителей Habitica! В честь Летнего всплеска каждый житель, у которого еще нет касатки, получит либо касатку-скакуна, либо касатку-питомца. Наслаждайтесь! Изменения костюмов неигровых персонажей Похоже, что неигровые персонажи по-настоящему воодушевились летним настроением в новой местности. А вы бы нет? В конце концов, впереди еще много праздников... ---- 11.06.2019 НОВЫЙ КВЕСТ НА ПИТОМЦА, НОВЫЕ ДОСТИЖЕНИЯ И ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ СВЯЗКИ КВЕСТОВ «ЧУДНЫЕ ШАРЫ» Новый квест на питомца: Дельфин! Новые коллекции питомцев и достижения Чувствуете сомнения в способности выполнять свои задачи? Скорее всего, вас атаковал Дельфин Нерешительности! Приобретите новый квест на питомца, Дельфина Нерешительности, и заработайте питомцев бодрого дельфина, выполняя свои реальные задачи. Важное объявление о квестах: мы будем добавлять новые типы квестов с захватывающими наградами, такими как волшебные инкубационные эликсиры! Мы также продолжим выпуск связок квестов, чтобы вы могли пополнять свою коллекцию питомцев. Тем не менее, «Дельфин Нерешительности» - это последний квест на питомцев, который можно будет приобрести в Лавке квестов в обозримом будущем. Мы также добавили новые достижения, чтобы вы смогли отпраздновать свои успехи в коллекционировании питомцев! Теперь вы можете зарабатывать достижения, выполняя определенные категории квестов на питомцев и собирая базовых скакунов и питомцев. Мы начали с достижений под названиями: «Назад к основам» и «Основы», которые предназначены для сбора базовых питомцев и скакунов, «Просто добавь воды» - для выполнения квестов на водных питомцев (включая новый квест на дельфина), и «Победа духа над телом» - для завершения всех квестов на (обычно) неодушевленных питомцев. Если вы уже выполнили требуемые квесты для какого-либо из вышеперечисленных достижений, вам не нужно выполнять их все снова! Просто завершите любой из соответствующих квестов, и достижение будет разблокировано. Скидка на набор квестов: Чудные шары! В честь празднования появления новых достижений, связанных с квестами на питомцев, мы вернули в продажу связку квестов «Чудные шары»! С сегодняшнего дня и по 30 июня вы можете купить набор квестов «Чудные шары» и получить квесты на питомцев - Камень, Зефирного слизня и Клубок пряжи - всего за 7 самоцветов! Это на 5 самоцветов дешевле, чем при покупке этих квестов по отдельности. Проверьте в Лавке квестов сегодня! ---- 04.06.2019 ИЮНЬСКИЕ ФОНЫ И ПРЕДМЕТЫ ИЗ ЗАЧАРОВАННОГО СУНДУКА! Мы добавили три новых фона в Лавку фонов! Теперь ваш аватар может совершить погружение к гидротермальным источникам, поплавать со стаей рыб, а также насладиться красотой приморских скал. Посмотрите их под значком Пользователь > Фоны! Кроме того, в зачарованном сундуке появилось новое снаряжение, в том числе и набор Экипировки лодочника. Усердно трудитесь над своими реальными задачами, чтобы получить его целиком! Наслаждайтесь :) ---- 03.06.2019 ИЮНЬСКОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ RESOLUTION SUCCESS И НОВОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ TAKE THIS! Команда Habitica запустила серию официальных особых испытаний, которые можно найти в официальной гильдии New Year's Resolution. Эти испытания призваны помочь вам строить и поддерживать цели, которые приведут вас к успеху, а затем придерживаться их на протяжении года. В испытании этого месяца, «Mark Your Journey», мы размышляем о достижениях и получаем мотивацию на оставшуюся часть года! Призы в размере 15 самоцветов будут вручены пяти счастливчикам 1 июля. Поздравляем победителей майского испытания: @CamelliaLynne, @wespe, @bdwilson, @skyflower и @Mawri! Мы также запускам следующее испытание Take This, «You've Got a Friend in Me!"», с акцентом на выражение благодарности тем людям, которые делают нашу жизнь лучше. Не забудьте присоединиться к нему, чтобы получить дополнительные предметы из набора Take This! Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Поздравляем победителей предыдущего испытания Take This, «Organize Your Inventory!»: первое место досталось t3h5rC, а второе место разделили avogad-ro, DrearyDear, BlueSky, Riou и Keeva! Кроме того, все участники испытания получили предмет из набора Take This в случае, если они пока не собрали его полностью. Он находится в вашей колонке Наград. Наслаждайтесь! ---- Май 2019 30.05.2019 НОВЫЕ ОЧКИ ДЛЯ АВАТАРА И ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ШАНС ПОЛУЧИТЬ МАЙСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ Новые очки для аватара Мы выпустили новый набор бесплатных предметов персонализации: очки в форме полумесяца! Надеемся, что они понравятся всем жителям Habitica, которые носят очки. Вы сможете найти их в разделе Пользователь > Редактировать аватар > Дополнительно. Последний шанс получить набор «Ослепительный дракон» Напоминаем, что сегодня последний день, когда вы можете оформить подписку и получить набор «Ослепительный дракон»! Подписка также дает вам возможность покупать самоцветы за золото. Чем дольше длится подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы получите! Мы очень ценим вашу поддержку! Благодаря вам Habitica продолжает развиваться. Последний шанс получить Цветочный и Солнечный инкубационные эликсиры Напоминаем, что завтра последний день, когда вы можете приобрести Цветочный и Солнечный инкубационные эликсиры! Они могут вернуться в продажу только в следующем году, так что не откладывайте свои покупки! Последний шанс получить набор квестов «Пернатые друзья» Также завтра последний день, когда можно всего за 7 самоцветов приобрести набор квестов «Пернатые друзья», который содержит три вида питомцев: попугая, сову и сокола! Не забудьте приобрести этот набор, пока он не исчез из Лавки квестов! ---- 28.05.2019 МАЙСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ПОДПИСЧИКА! Появились майские предметы за подписку: набор «Ослепительный дракон»! Успейте до 31 мая приобрести подписку, чтобы получить набор. Если вы уже являетесь активным подписчиком, то перезагрузите сайт, а затем перейдите в Инвентарь > Предметы, чтобы забрать своё снаряжение! Подписчики также получают возможность покупать самоцветы за золото - чем дольше длится ваша подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы можете купить в месяц! Есть и другие преимущества, такие как доступ к развернутым данным и подарок в виде милого питомца - Джекалопа. Но больше всего, подписки помогают нам поддерживать работу команды и серверов Habitica. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку! ---- 23.05.2019 БЛОГ HABITICA: ИЗБРАННАЯ СТАТЬЯ И РУБРИКА «В ЦЕНТРЕ ВНИМАНИЯ» Блог: Зачарованный сундук Лучшей статьей этого месяца стала статья о Зачарованном сундуке! Надеемся, что она поможет вам порадовать себя за успехи и достижения. Не забудьте прочесть её и поделиться с нами своими мыслями через Twitter, Tumblr и Facebook. В центре внимания: вдохновение в конце игры Выпуск рубрики «В центре внимания» в этом месяце посвящен сохранению интереса к своим задачам. В гильдии «Use Case Spotlights» собрано несколько предложений от жителей Habitica по данной теме. Мы надеемся, что эти советы помогут всем тем, кто провел достаточно много времени в Habitica и ищет различные способы для поддержки своего интереса. Ждём ваших предложений для следующей рубрики «В центре внимания»! Как вы используете Habitica для создания новых привычек? Мы опубликуем предложенные игроками примеры в блоге Habitica в начале следующего месяца, так что скорее присылайте их в гильдию «Use Case Spotlight». С нетерпением ждём возможности подробнее узнать, как вы используете Habitica для улучшения своей жизни и ведения дел! ---- 21.05.2019 НОВЫЙ КВЕСТ НА ВОЛШЕБНЫЙ ИНКУБАЦИОННЫЙ ЭЛИКСИР! Отличные новости, жители Habitica! Мы представляем вам новый тип квестов, выполнив который вы и ваша команда получите новые волшебные инкубационные эликсиры. Приобретите свой первый квест на волшебные инкубационные эликсиры, который называется «Битва с бронзовым жуком», и победите босса, чтобы заработать восхитительные Бронзовые волшебные инкубационные эликсиры, выполняя свои реальные задачи. Проверьте в Лавке квестов сегодня! ---- 16.05.2019 ИЗБРАННЫЕ ГИЛЬДИИ: ЕЩЕ БОЛЬШЕ НОВЫХ И ВЫДАЮЩИХСЯ ГИЛЬДИЙ! В блоге появилась новая статья об избранных гильдиях , в которой освещаются влиятельные гильдии нашего сообщества! Прочитайте статью, чтобы найти новые интересные места в Habitica, где можно пообщаться с людьми, которые разделяют ваши интересы и цели. ---- 14.05.2019 СОЛНЕЧНЫЕ И ЦВЕТОЧНЫЕ ИНКУБАЦИОННЫЕ ЭЛИКСИРЫ! В городе появились питомцы новой породы! Мы рады представить новый Солнечный эликсир и объявить о возвращении Цветочного эликсира! Вы можете купить эти инкубационные эликсиры на Рынке, и с помощью них получить питомцев из любого стандартного яйца. (Волшебные инкубационные эликсиры не работают на яйцах квестовых питомцев). Волшебные питомцы не привередливы, так что с удовольствием съедят любое лакомство, которым вы их покормите! После того, как эликсиры снимут с продажи, пройдет минимум год до того, как они снова вернутся на прилавки, так что не забудьте заполучить их сейчас! ---- 09.05.2019 СКИДКА НА НОВЫЙ НАБОР КВЕСТОВ: ПЕРНАТЫЕ ДРУЗЬЯ! Если вы любите птиц, то вам повезло! С сегодняшнего дня по 31 мая, вы можете купить набор квестов «Пернатые друзья» и получить квесты на питомцев - Попугая, Сову и Сокола - всего за 7 самоцветов! Это на 5 самоцветов дешевле, чем при покупке этих квестов по отдельности. Проверьте в Лавке квестов сегодня! ---- 07.05.2019 МАЙСКИЕ ФОНЫ И ПРЕДМЕТЫ ИЗ ЗАЧАРОВАННОГО СУНДУКА! Мы добавили три новых фона в Лавку фонов! Теперь ваш аватар может выучить новые движения самбо, прогуляться по парку со статуей и полюбоваться радужным лугом. Посмотрите их под значком Пользователь > Фоны! Кроме того, в зачарованном сундуке появилось новое снаряжение, в том числе и набор Нефритового стрелка. Усердно трудитесь над своими реальными задачами, чтобы получить его целиком! Наслаждайтесь :) ---- 02.05.2019 ИСПЫТАНИЕ RESOLUTION SUCCESS И НОВОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ TAKE THIS! Команда Habitica запустила серию официальных особых испытаний, которые можно найти в официальной гильдии New Year's Resolution. Эти испытания призваны помочь вам строить и поддерживать цели, которые приведут вас к успеху, а затем придерживаться их в 2019 году. В испытании этого месяца, «Review Your Combat Tactics», мы сфокусируемся на совершенствовании стратегии достижения целей, чтобы помочь вам оставаться мотивированными и продолжать двигаться вперед, ведь мы прошли почти полпути! Призы в размере 15 самоцветов будут вручены пяти счастливчикам 3 июня. Поздравляем победителей апрельского испытания: punkshep, Syntrillium, BardoVelho, Betsy и Baileythebookworm! Мы также запускам следующее испытание Take This, «Organize Your Inventory!», с акцентом на очищение вашего пространства. Не забудьте проверить его, чтобы получить дополнительные предметы из набора Take This! Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Поздравляем победителей предыдущего испытания Take This, «Harder, Faster, Stronger!»: первое место досталось Evan Cowan, а второе место разделили ResearcherLilly, corinnetags, Lucy, mrdarq и Snarky. Кроме того, все участники испытания получили предмет из набора Take This, даже если ещё не завершили его. Он находится в вашей колонке Наград. Наслаждайтесь! ---- Апрель 2019 30.04.2019 ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ШАНС ПОЛУЧИТЬ АПРЕЛЬСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ! Последний шанс получить снаряжение Весенней веселухи, предметы персонализации, волшебные инкубационные эликсиры и солнечные семена Сегодня последний день Весенней веселухи, так что если вы хотите купить какие-либо сезонные предметы, то лучше сделать это сейчас! Снаряжение ограниченного выпуска можно будет приобрести как минимум через год и только за самоцветы, а не за золото. Мерцающий цвет волос и пастельная кожа также исчезнут из продажи по окончанию праздника, поэтому уcпейте их приобрести в разделе Пользователь > Редактировать аватар! Радужные, небесные и садовые волшебные инкубационные эликсиры тоже исчезнут из продажи на Рынке, когда Весенняя веселуха завершится. Убедитесь, что вы купили все необходимые вам эликсиры, прежде чем они исчезнут! Также, Сезонная лавка закроется, поэтому пришло время захватить сезонные предметы и запастись солнечными семенами! Последний шанс получить набор «Роскошный опал» Напоминаем, что сегодня последний день, когда вы можете оформить подписку и получить набор «Роскошный опал»! Подписка также дает вам возможность покупать самоцветы за золото. Чем дольше длится подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы получите! Мы очень ценим вашу поддержку! Благодаря вам Habitica продолжает развиваться. ---- 25.04.2019 АПРЕЛЬСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ПОДПИСЧИКА! Появились апрельские предметы за подписку: набор «Роскошный опал»! Успейте до 30 апреля приобрести подписку, чтобы получить набор. Если вы уже являетесь активным подписчиком, то перезагрузите сайт, а затем перейдите в Инвентарь > Предметы, чтобы забрать своё снаряжение! Подписчики также получают возможность покупать самоцветы за золото - чем дольше длится ваша подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы можете купить в месяц! Есть и другие преимущества, такие как доступ к развернутым данным и подарок в виде милого питомца - Джекалопа. Но больше всего, подписки помогают нам поддерживать работу команды и серверов Habitica. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку! ---- 23.04.2019 ЗА КУЛИСАМИ: ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЯ САДОВЫХ БАБОЧЕК С BEFFYMAROO! В блоге Habitica появился новый пост из рубрики «За кулисами». Beffymaroo делится информацией о том, как организовать свой собственный сад бабочек и наслаждаться наблюдением этих интересных и полезных существ в вашем доме или дворе. ---- 18.04.2019 БЛОГ HABITICA: В ЦЕНТРЕ ВНИМАНИЯ Выпуск рубрики «В центре внимания» в этом месяце посвящен редактированию и оценке своих задач! В гильдии «Use Case Spotlights» собрано несколько предложений от жителей Habitica по данной теме. Мы надеемся, что эти советы помогут всем тем, кто ищет новые способы для обновления своего списка задач. Ждём ваших предложений для следующей рубрики «В центре внимания»! Как вы используете Habitica для создания новых привычек? Мы опубликуем предложенные игроками примеры в блоге Habitica в начале следующего месяца, так что скорее присылайте их в гильдию «Use Case Spotlight». С нетерпением ждём возможности подробнее узнать, как вы используете Habitica для улучшения своей жизни и ведения дел! ---- 11.04.2019 БЛОГ HABITICA: НОВЫЕ ГИЛЬДИИ И ИЗБРАННАЯ СТАТЬЯ Избранные гильдии: еще больше новых и выдающихся гильдий! В блоге появилась новая статья об избранных гильдиях, в которой освещаются влиятельные гильдии нашего сообщества! Прочитайте статью, чтобы найти новые интересные места в Habitica, где можно пообщаться с людьми, которые разделяют ваши интересы и цели. Блог: Перегорание Лучшей статьей этого месяца стала статья о перегорании! Надеемся, что она поможет вам сбалансировать ваши ожидания для повышения продуктивности. Не забудьте прочесть её и поделиться с нами своими мыслями через Twitter, Tumblr и Facebook. ---- 09.04.2019 ПОБЕДИТЕЛИ ИСПЫТАНИЯ АПРЕЛЬСКОГО ШУТА, САДОВЫЕ ИНКУБАЦИОННЫЕ ЭЛИКСИРЫ И ВЕСЕННИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ПЕРСОНАЛИЗАЦИИ Победители испытания Апрельского шута и пост в блоге! Были выбраны победители испытания Апрельского шута в социальных сетях! Поздравляем isaaleonardo, Bee_, kitt-haven, alittleofeverything и Zelah_Meyer! Спасибо всем, кто поделился своими замечательными изображениями с фруктовыми и овощными питомцами! Вы можете посмотреть забавные результаты испытания в нашем блоге. Следите за новостями, чтобы увидеть, какие выходки Апрельский шут устроит в следующем году! Садовые магические инкубационные эликсиры Апрельский шут возвращается в Таверну с озорной улыбкой и тянет за собой повозку, накрытую разноцветной тканью. «Я так рад, что всем понравилась моя крутая шутка!» говорит он, подбрасывая конфетти в воздух. «Для еще большего веселья я принес вам еще один сюрприз!» Он театрально отодвигает ткань, чтобы показать, что повозка заполнена эликсирами! Кажется, что каждая из них содержит настой для превращения в овощи и фрукты. «Теперь вы можете держать овощей-питомцев круглый год! Хорошо ухаживайте за ними, а я увижу всех вас в следующем году. Думаю, я действительно превзошел себя, поэтому у меня есть новый план на следующий год...» После этого шут ушел, оставив повозку, полную зелий. Благодаря Апрельскому шуту, вы можете приобрести садовые магические инкубационные эликсиры на Рынке до 30 апреля! Питомцы пока не могут быть выращены в скакунов (только пока не могут!), так что имейте это в виду при покупке. После того, как они исчезнут из продажи, придется подождать не менее года, прежде чем садовые магические инкубационные эликсиры снова станут доступны, поэтому не забудьте приобрести их сейчас! Мерцающий цвет волос и пастельная кожа Мерцающий цвет волос и пастельная кожа теперь доступны для покупки в разделе Пользователь > Редактировать аватар! Эти наборы можно приобрести только до 30 апреля, а затем они исчезнут из продажи до следующей Весенней веселухи. Если вы купите их сейчас, то сможете пользоваться ими круглый год! ---- 02.04.2019 НОВЫЕ ФОНЫ И СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ, ИСПЫТАНИЕ НА МЕСЯЦ И СОЛНЕЧНЫЕ СЕМЕНА Апрельские фоны и предметы Мы добавили три новых фона в Лавку фонов! Теперь ваш аватар может посетить Дом хоббита, прогуляться в тихом Березовом лесу и собрать букет в Цветущей пустыне. Посмотрите их под значком Пользователь > Фоны! Кроме того, в зачарованном сундуке появилось новое снаряжение, в том числе и набор веселого Шута в честь Дня дураков! Усердно трудитесь над своими реальными задачами, чтобы получить весь набор! Наслаждайтесь :) Апрельское испытание Resolution Success и новое испытание Take This Команда Habitica запустила серию официальных особых испытаний, которые можно найти в официальной гильдии New Year's Resolution. Эти испытания призваны помочь вам строить и поддерживать цели, которые приведут вас к успеху, а затем придерживаться их в 2019 году. В испытании этого месяца, «Gather Your Party», мы сосредоточены на поиске друзей, которые вдохновят вас быть ответственными за выполнение ваших целей! Призы в размере 15 самоцветов будут вручены пяти счастливчикам 1 мая. Поздравляем победителей мартовского испытания: DcryptMart, LONEW0LF, Elcaracol, DungeonMasterful и 7NationTpr! Мы также запускам следующее испытание Take This, «Harder, Faster, Stronger!», с акцентом на постановку и выполнение целей, связанных с физической активностью. Не забудьте проверить его, чтобы получить дополнительные предметы из набора Take This! Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Поздравляем победителей предыдущего испытания Take This, «Do One Thing Well!»: первое место досталось Денис Кадников, а второе место разделили addone, alihenri, Hemogoblin3991, Kalu_Ienvru и gabriellamara! Кроме того, все участники испытания получили предмет из набора Take This, если ещё не завершили его. Он находится в вашей колонке Наград. Наслаждайтесь! Солнечные семена Бросайте Солнечные семена в своих друзей, и они превратятся в веселые цветы до тех пор, пока не наступит следующий крон! Вы можете купить семена в Сезонной лавке за золото. Кроме того, если вас превратят в цветок с помощью Солнечного семя, то вы получите достижение "Сельскохозяйственные друзья"! Не хотите быть цветком? Просто купите "Эликсир освобождения от лепестков" в разделе "Награды", чтобы отменить превращение. Солнечные семена будут доступны в Сезонной лавке до 30 апреля! ---- 01.04.2019 АПРЕЛЬСКИЙ ШУТ ОПЯТЬ В ГОРОДЕ! Фруктовые и овощные питомцы и неигровые персонажи Апрельский шут появился в городе и получил скидку на фермерские продукты. «Ха-ха!» смеется шут, а драконий фрукт подпрыгивает рядом с ним. «Я всегда думал, что хороший юмор должен быть здоровым и питательным, и поэтому я вернулся к своим корням, чтобы еще раз привнести растительное благо в Habitica!» «Он заменил всех наших питомцев фруктами и овощами!» говорит QuartzFox, нежно похлопывая помидор. «Хотя, честно говоря, это очень милые фрукты и овощи!» Разные типы питомцев превращаются в разные фрукты и овощи. Веселитесь, исследуя их! Неигровые персонажи также превратились во фрукты и овощи в дань самой первой шалости Апрельского шута в 2014 году! Идите посмотрите на них. Испытание Апрельского шута в социальных сетях! Будет ещё веселее, если вы ознакомитесь с официальным испытанием, предназначенным специально для сегодняшнего дня! Поделитесь своим аватаром с вашим новым фруктовым или овощным питомцем в социальных сетях до 3 апреля, и у вас будет шанс выиграть самоцветы и разместить свой аватар в блоге Habitica! ---- Март 2019 29.03.2019 ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ШАНС ПОЛУЧИТЬ МАРТОВСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ! АПРЕЛЬСКИЙ ШУТ ОБЕЩАЕТ ВЕСТИ СЕБЯ ХОРОШО В ЭТОМ ГОДУ Последний шанс получить набор «Пасхальное яйцо» Напоминаем, что завтра последний день, чтобы оформить подписку и получить набор «Пасхальное яйцо»! Подписка также дает вам возможность покупать самоцветы за золото. Чем дольше длится подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы получите! Мы очень ценим вашу поддержку! Благодаря вам Habitica продолжает развиваться. Апрельский шут останавливается возле Таверны... Когда март в Habitica подходит к концу, все с любопытством интересуются озорным мастером, апрельским шутом, чтобы узнать, какие шалости он подготовил в свой любимый праздник. Сегодня озорник остановился у Таверны якобы на обед, но он, похоже, хочет сбить нас с толку. «Я снова посвятил себя здоровому образу жизни!» говорит он, счастливо смакуя спелую грушу. «И слишком занят питанием, совсем нет времени на розыгрыши! Во всяком случае, я бы хотел помочь каждому жителю Habitica начать правильно питаться.» Beffymaroo улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы пошептаться с Piyo и SabreCat, сидящими рядом на скамейке. «Учитывая его послужной список на протяжении многих лет, вероятность того, что он будет вести себя хорошо в этом году, равна шансу свистнуть раку на горе». Возможно, вам лучше наведаться 1 апреля в лавки, чтобы убедиться, что все хорошо... ---- 28.03.2019 BEFFYMAROO НА WONDERCON! Привет, жители Habitica! Beffymaroo будет представлять Habitica на Wondercon в этом году. Она будет раздавать стикеры Habitica, промо-коды для комплекта «Необычные доспехи» и другие интересные вещи (количество ограничено!). Ищите ее на Wondercon в шарфе ручной работы в пятницу, 29 марта! ---- 26.03.2019 ПОЯВИЛИСЬ МАРТОВСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ЗА ПОДПИСКУ! Мартовские предметы подписчика: набор "Пасхальное яйцо"! Осталось всего 5 дней, чтобы успеть подписаться для получения этого набора. Если вы уже являетесь активным подписчиком, то перезагрузите сайт, а затем перейдите в Инвентарь > Предметы, чтобы забрать своё снаряжение! Подписчики также получают возможность покупать самоцветы за золото - чем дольше длится ваша подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы сможете приобрести в месяц! Есть и другие преимущества, такие как доступ к развернутым данным и подарок в виде милого питомца - Джекалопа. Но больше всего, подписки помогают поддерживать работу нашей команды и серверов Habitica. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку, это значит многое для нас! ---- 21.03.2019 НЕБЕСНЫЙ И РАДУЖНЫЙ ЭЛИКСИРЫ! РУБРИКА «В ЦЕНТРЕ ВНИМАНИЯ» О РУТИНЕ Небесный и радужный инкубационные эликсиры Появилась новая порода питомцев! Попробуйте новый небесный эликсир, а также возвращенный в продажу радужный эликсир, чтобы украсить ваш весенний аватар! Вы можете купить небесный и радужный эликсиры на Рынке и использовать их для выращивания питомца из любого стандартного яйца. (Волшебные инкубационные эликсиры не работают на квестовых питомцах). Волшебные питомцы не придирчивы, поэтому они с удовольствием едят любую пищу, которой вы их кормите! После того, как эти зелья исчезнут, у вас будет возможность их купить только через год, поэтому поторопитесь их приобрести! В центре внимания: рутина Выпуск рубрики «В центре внимания» в этом месяце посвящен рутине! В гильдии «Use Case Spotlights» собрано несколько предложений от жителей Habitica по данной теме. Мы надеемся, что эти советы помогут всем тем, кто ищет новые идеи для постановки и выполнения рутинных задач. Ждём ваших предложений для следующей рубрики «В центре внимания»! Как вы используете Habitica для создания новых привычек? Мы опубликуем предложенные игроками примеры в блоге Habitica в начале следующего месяца, так что скорее присылайте их в гильдию «Use Case Spotlight». С нетерпением ждём возможности подробнее узнать, как вы используете Habitica для улучшения своей жизни и ведения дел! ---- 19.03.2019 ВЕСЕННЯЯ ВЕСЕЛУХА НАЧИНАЕТСЯ! СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ ОГРАНИЧЕННОГО ВЫПУСКА, СЕЗОННАЯ ЛАВКА И КВЕСТ "ПОИСКИ ЯИЦ"! Ограниченный выпуск классового снаряжения С сегодняшнего дня по 30 апреля в колонке «Награды» стало доступно классовое снаряжение ограниченного выпуска! В зависимости от вашего класса, вы можете стать Облачным разбойником, Целителем-малиновкой, Янтарным магом или Воином орхидеи. Открыта сезонная лавка Сезонная лавка открыта! А в ней продаются все весенние наборы, включая комплекты снаряжения прошлых лет. Все товары доступны для покупки в течение Весенней веселухи каждый год, но пока лавка открыта только до 30 апреля, так что загляните туда сейчас, иначе придётся ждать целый год, прежде чем вы сможете купить желанный предмет! Доступен квест "Поиски яиц" Квест "Поиски яиц" снова доступен в Сезонной лавке! Странные яйца появляются по всей стране Habitica. Сможете собрать их всех, чтобы получить красочных яичных питомцев и скакунов? ---- 14.03.2019 ПРАЗДНУЙТЕ ДЕНЬ ЧИСЛА ПИ ВМЕСТЕ С HABITICA! Привет, жители Habitica! В честь дня числа пи, который отмечается 14 марта, мы подарили всем по куску вкуснейшего пирога, чтобы вы накормили им своих питомцев. Мы также подарили всем праздничную шляпу и щит, чтобы вы смогли отпраздновать этот день в стиле числа пи. Наслаждайтесь ими, и спасибо за то, что вы являетесь частью нашего сообщества! ---- 12.03.2019 БЛОГ HABITICA: НОВЫЕ ГИЛЬДИИ И ИЗБРАННАЯ СТАТЬЯ О ЕЖЕДНЕВНЫХ ЗАДАНИЯХ Избранные гильдии: еще больше новых и выдающихся гильдий! В блоге появилась новая статья об избранных гильдиях, в которой освещаются влиятельные гильдии нашего сообщества! Прочитайте статью, чтобы найти новые интересные места в Habitica, где можно пообщаться с людьми, которые разделяют ваши интересы и цели. Блог: Ежедневные задания Лучшей статьей этого месяца стала статья о ежедневных заданиях! Надеемся, что она поможет вам поработать над выполнением рутинных дел. Не забудьте прочесть её и поделиться с нами своими мыслями через Twitter, Tumblr и Facebook. ---- 05.03.2019 МАРТОВСКИЕ ФОНЫ И ПРЕДМЕТЫ ИЗ ЗАЧАРОВАННОГО СУНДУКА! Мы добавили три новых фона в Лавку фонов! Теперь ваш аватар может покормить птиц в утином пруду, сходить на цветочный рынок или отправиться на охоту за весенними сладостями на поляну цветных яиц. Посмотрите их под значком Пользователь > Фоны! Кроме того, в зачарованном сундуке появилось новое снаряжение, в том числе и набор Весенней одежды. Усердно трудитесь над своими реальными задачами, чтобы получить его весь! Наслаждайтесь :) ---- 01.03.2019 МАРТОВСКОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ RESOLUTION SUCCESS И НОВОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ TAKE THIS Команда Habitica запустила серию официальных особых испытаний, которые можно найти в официальной гильдии New Year's Resolution. Эти испытания призваны помочь вам строить и поддерживать цели, которые приведут вас к успеху, а затем придерживаться их в 2019 году. В испытании этого месяца, «Reach for Your First Achievement», мы сфокусируемся на выполнении небольших задач, которые станут вехами на пути к достижению больших целей! Призы в размере 15 самоцветов будут вручены пяти счастливчикам 1 апреля. Поздравляем победителей февральского испытания: Mistress Cerny, Zsuzsa, Chelusine, Sparks и Jinmav! Мы также запускам следующее испытание Take This, «Do One Thing Well!», с акцентом на минимизацию мультизадачности. Не забудьте проверить его, чтобы получить дополнительные предметы из набора Take This! Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Поздравляем победителей предыдущего испытания Take This, «Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care!»: первое место досталось orli, а второе место разделили Hoofter, Fluor, wema, Shilo_The_Eldest, и selesnyancat! Кроме того, все участники испытания получили предмет из набора Take This, если ещё не завершили его. Он находится в вашей колонке Наград. Наслаждайтесь! ---- Февраль 2019 28.02.2019 ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ШАНС ПОЛУЧИТЬ МНОЖЕСТВО ПРЕДМЕТОВ! Последний шанс получить набор «Таинственный поклонник» Напоминаем, что сегодня последний день, когда вы можете оформить подписку и получить набор «Таинственный поклонник»! Подписка также дает вам возможность покупать самоцветы за золото. Чем дольше длится подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы получите! Мы очень ценим вашу поддержку! Благодаря вам Habitica продолжает развиваться. Последний шанс получить Амурный и Розовый кварцевый инкубационные эликсиры Напоминаем, что сегодня последний день, когда вы можете приобрести Амурный и Розовый кварцевый инкубационные эликсиры! Они могут вернуться в продажу только в следующем году, так что не откладывайте свои покупки! Последний шанс получить набор квестов «Фантастические твари» Также это последний день, когда можно всего за 7 самоцветов приобрести набор квестов «Фантастические твари», который содержит три вида питомцев: единорога, грифона и морского змея! Не забудьте приобрести этот набор, пока он не исчез из Лавки квестов! ---- 25.02.2019 ФЕВРАЛЬСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ПОДПИСЧИКА И РУБРИКА «В ЦЕНТРЕ ВНИМАНИЯ» Появились февральские предметы за подписку! Февральские предметы подписчика: набор Таинственного поклонника! У вас есть только 4 дня, чтобы приобрести подписку, и получить набор. Если вы уже являетесь активным подписчиком, то перезагрузите сайт, а затем перейдите в Инвентарь > Предметы, чтобы забрать своё снаряжение! Подписчики также получают возможность покупать драгоценные камни за золото - чем дольше длится ваша подписка, тем больше драгоценных камней вы можете купить в месяц! Есть и другие преимущества, такие как доступ к развернутым данным и подарок в виде милого питомца — Джекалопа. Но больше всего, подписки помогают нам поддерживать работу команды и серверов Habitica. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку! В центре внимания: разделение обязанностей по дому Выпуск рубрики «В центре внимания» в этом месяце освещает ряд замечательных предложений по использованию Habitica для разделения домашних обязанностей. Эти предложения были предоставлены жителями Habitica в гильдии «Use Case Spotlight». Ждём ваших предложений для следующей рубрики «В центре внимания»! Как вы используете Habitica для создания новых привычек? Мы опубликуем предложенные игроками примеры в блоге Habitica в начале следующего месяца, так что скорее присылайте их в гильдию «Use Case Spotlight». С нетерпением ждём возможности подробнее узнать, как вы используете Habitica для улучшения своей жизни и ведения дел! ---- 19.02.2019 СКИДКА НА НОВЫЙ НАБОР КВЕСТОВ: ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКИЕ ТВАРИ! Если вы хотите пополнить свои стойла Habitica волшебными питомцами, то вам повезло! С сегодняшнего дня по 28 февраля, вы можете купить набор квестов «Фантастические твари» и получить квесты на питомцев: Грифона, Морского змея и Единорога всех разом всего за 7 самоцветов! Это на 5 самоцветов дешевле, чем если покупать эти квесты по отдельности. Проверьте в лавке квестов сегодня! ---- 14.02.2019 БЛОГ HABITICA: НОВЫЕ ГИЛЬДИИ И ИЗБРАННАЯ СТАТЬЯ Блог: групповые планы Лучшей статьей этого месяца стала статья о групповых планах! Надеемся, что она поможет вам поделиться своими задачами с друзьями и семьей. Не забудьте прочесть её и поделиться с нами своими мыслями через Twitter, Tumblr и Facebook. Избранные гильдии: еще больше новых и выдающихся гильдий! В блоге появилась новая статья об избранных гильдиях, в которой освещаются влиятельные гильдии нашего сообщества! Прочитайте статью, чтобы найти новые интересные места в Habitica, где можно пообщаться с людьми, которые разделяют ваши интересы и цели. ---- 12.02.2019 ПРАЗДНОВАНИЕ ДНЯ СВЯТОГО ВАЛЕНТИНА! АМУРНЫЕ И РОЗОВЫЕ КВАРЦЕВЫЕ ЭЛИКСИРЫ Habitica празднует День святого Валентина! В честь празднования в Habitica всех проявлений любви: дружеской, семейной или романтической — некоторые владельцы магазинов нарядились и украсили свои лавки! Осмотритесь и полюбуйтесь! Отправьте валентинку Помогите мотивировать всех прекрасных людей в своей жизни, выслав им чувственную валентинку. Только неделю с сегодняшнего дня на рынке можно будет купить валентинку за 10 золотых. В честь распространения любви и радости внутри сообщества, отправитель, и адресат получат достижение: "Любимые друзья". Ура! А раз вы заглянете на рынок, почему бы не посмотреть, какие ещё открытки можно отправить друзьям? Каждая открывает новое достижение... Амурные и розовые кварцевые инкубационные эликсиры! В городе появились питомцы новой породы! Мы рады представить новый Розовый кварцевый эликсир и объявить о возвращении Амурного эликсира! С сегодняшнего дня и до 28 февраля вы можете купить эти инкубационные эликсиры на рынке, и с помощью него вылупить любое яйцо стандартного вида. (Волшебные эликсиры не работает на яйцах квестовых питомцев). Волшебные питомцы не привередливы, так что с удовольствием съедят любое лакомство, которым вы их покормите! После того как эликсир снимут с продажи, пройдет минимум год до того, как он снова вернется на прилавки, так что не забудьте заполучить его сейчас! ---- 05.02.2019 ФЕВРАЛЬСКИЕ ФОНЫ И ПРЕДМЕТЫ ИЗ ЗАЧАРОВАННОГО СУНДУКА! Мы добавили три новых фона в Лавку фонов! Теперь ваш аватар может приготовить бурю на средневековой кухне, насладиться вкусными запахами снаружи старомодной пекарни, почувствовать любовь в праздничном зале Дня святого Валентина. Посмотрите их под значком Пользователь > Фоны! Кроме того, в зачарованном сундуке появилось новое снаряжение, в том числе и набор Шеф-повара. Усердно трудитесь над своими реальными задачами, чтобы получить его весь! Наслаждайтесь :) ---- 04.02.2019 ФЕВРАЛЬСКОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ RESOLUTION SUCCESS И НОВОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ TAKE THIS Команда Habitica запустила серию официальных особых испытаний, которые можно найти в официальной гильдии New Year's Resolution. Эти испытания призваны помочь вам строить и поддерживать цели, которые приведут вас к успеху, а затем придерживаться их в 2019 году. В испытании этого месяца, «Hone Your Weapons», мы фокусируемся на уточнении и сужении целей, чтобы сделать их более достижимыми! Призы в размере 15 самоцветов будут вручены пяти счастливчикам 1 марта. Поздравляем победителей январского испытания: RainbowZebra27, Annobethal, Pheonix_Heart, rachalza и grimreader! Мы также запускам следующее испытание Take This, «Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care!», с акцентом на сохранении энергии в тот момент, когда мы пытаемся помочь другим людям. Не забудьте проверить его, чтобы получить дополнительные предметы из набора Take This! Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Поздравляем победителей предыдущего испытания Take This, «Feed Me, Seymour!»: первое место досталось winner _andrey, а второе место разделили Comebach, FoxInABoxPls, chadm73, creadeliefje и NTScott! Кроме того, все участники испытания получили предмет из набора Take This, если ещё не завершили его. Он находится в вашей колонке Наград. Наслаждайтесь! ---- Январь 2019 31.01.2019 ПРАЗДНОВАНИЕ ДНЯ РОЖДЕНИЯ HABITICA! Вечеринка дня рождения Habitica! 31 января — День рождения Habitica! Большое спасибо за то, что являетесь частью нашего сообщества — это очень много значит. А теперь давайте праздновать с нами и неигровыми персонажами! Торты для всех! В честь праздника, каждый был награжден ассортиментом вкусного торта, чтобы накормить своих питомцев! Кроме того, в ближайшие два дня Торговец Александр будет продавать торты в своем магазине, а иногда они будут выпадать вам в виде трофеев при выполнении заданий. Торт работает так же, как и обычная еда для питомцев, но если вы хотите знать, какой тип питомцев любит каждый кусочек, в вики есть спойлеры. Праздничные мантии В колонке «Награды» можно бесплатно получить праздничные мантии! Их цвет зависит от того, сколько раз вы уже отметили День рождения Habitica. Наденьте их с гордостью! Достижение «Вечеринка дня рождения» В честь дня рождения Habitica все были награждены достижением «Вечеринка дня рождения Habitica»! Это достижение складывается в каждый день рождения, который вы отмечаете вместе с нами. Последний шанс получить набор Полярной звезды Напоминаем, что завтра последний день, чтобы оформить подписку и получить набор Полярной звезды! Подписка также дает вам возможность покупать самоцветы за золото. Чем дольше подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы получите! Мы очень ценим вашу поддержку! Благодаря вам Habitica продолжает развиваться. Последний шанс получить эликсиры Зимней страны чудес Напоминаем, что завтра последний день, чтобы приобрести Ночной звездный, Мятный и Ледяной инкубационные эликсиры! Если они вернутся, это произойдет не раньше следующего года, так что не откладывайте! ---- 28.01.2019 ПОЯВИЛИСЬ ЯНВАРСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ЗА ПОДПИСКУ! Январские предметы подписчика: Набор Полярной звезды! Успейте до 31 января приобрести подписку, чтобы получить набор. Если вы уже являетесь активным подписчиком, то перезагрузите сайт, а затем перейдите в Инвентарь > Предметы, чтобы забрать своё снаряжение! Подписчики также получают возможность покупать самоцветы за золото — чем дольше длится ваша подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы можете купить в месяц! Есть и другие преимущества, такие как доступ к развернутым данным и подарок в виде милого питомца — Джекалопа. Но больше всего, подписки помогают нам поддерживать работу команды и серверов Habitica. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку! ---- 24.01.2019 БЛОГ HABITICA: КАК НАЧАТЬ ЖИЗНЬ С ЧИСТОГО ЛИСТА И НОВЫЙ СОТРУДНИК В центре внимания: начать с чистого листа Выпуск рубрики «В центре внимания» в этом месяце посвящен новым начинаниям! В гильдии «Use Case Spotlights» собрано несколько предложений от жителей Habitica по данной теме. Мы надеемся, что эти советы помогут всем тем, кто хочет начать все заново в 2019 году. Ждём ваших предложений для следующей рубрики «В центре внимания»! Как вы используете Habitica для создания новых привычек? Мы опубликуем предложенные игроками примеры в блоге Habitica в начале следующего месяца, так что скорее присылайте их в гильдию «Use Case Spotlight». С нетерпением ждём возможности подробнее узнать, как вы используете Habitica для улучшения своей жизни и выполнения дел! Представляем нашего нового сотрудника: Apollo В блоге появилось сообщение о новом сотруднике! Познакомьтесь с Tressley, также известным как Apollo, и узнайте, как наш любимый йо-йо-мастер поддерживает равновесие между его работой над дизайном Habitica с его любовью к картофельным чипсам и игрой на барабанах. ---- 18.01.2019 ИЗБРАННЫЕ ГИЛЬДИИ: НОВЫЕ И ВЫДАЮЩИЕСЯ! В блоге появилась новая статья об избранных гильдиях, в которой освещаются новые и интересные гильдии нашего сообщества! Прочитайте статью, чтобы найти новые интересные места в Habitica, где можно пообщаться с людьми, которые разделяют ваши интересы и цели. ---- 14.01.2019 ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ШАНС: АКЦИЯ "ПОДАРИТЕ ПОДПИСКУ И ПОЛУЧИТЕ ТАКУЮ ЖЕ БЕСПЛАТНО!" Завтра у вас будет последняя возможность воспользоваться нашей акцией, с помощью которой вы можете подарить своему другу подписку и получить такую же для себя совершенно бесплатно! Подписчики получают множество веселых возможностей, таких как эксклюзивное снаряжение, возможность покупать самоцветы за золото и милого питомца — Джекалопа. Лучше всего то, что подписки позволяют нам поддерживать работу Habitica. Чтобы подарить подписку кому-либо, откройте профиль этого игрока и нажмите на иконку подарка в правом верхнем углу окна. До окончания акции "Подарите подписку и получите такую же бесплатно" остался один день, так что пришло самое удачное время, чтобы попробовать подписку! Порадуйте вашего друга и используйте самоцветы, чтобы проходить квесты вместе. Обратите внимание, что если вы и ваш друг уже обладают подпиской, то подаренный период подписки начнется только после того, как текущая подписка закончится или будет отменена. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку — это очень много значит для нас! <3 ---- 11.01.2019 ПОДАРОЧНАЯ ПОДПИСКА НА ANDROID И ИЗБРАННАЯ СТАТЬЯ ВИКИ Подарочная подписка доступна на Android! Привет всем! Мы добавили возможность дарить подписку используя наше приложение для Android. Для этого откройте Меню > Покупка самоцветов и нажмите "Подарить подписку" на вкладке Подписка. Подписчики получают множество веселых возможностей, таких как эксклюзивное снаряжение, возможность покупать самоцветы за золото и милого питомца — Джекалопа. Лучше всего то, что подписки позволяют нам поддерживать работу Habitica. До окончания акции "Подарите подписку и получите такую же бесплатно" осталось ещё несколько дней, так что это прекрасное время, чтобы проверить эту новую функцию Android! Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку — это очень много значит для нас. Блог: Шар возрождения Лучшей статьей этого месяца стала статья о Шаре возрождения! Надеемся, что она поможет вам начать 2019 год с чистого листа. Не забудьте прочесть её и поделиться с нами своими мыслями через Twitter, Tumblr и Facebook. ---- 08.01.2019 ЗИМНЯЯ ПЕРСОНАЛИЗАЦИЯ АВАТАРА И НОВЫЙ КВЕСТ ПИТОМЦА! Зимние цвета кожи и волос Зимние цвета волос снова доступны для покупки! Вы можете покрасить волосы своего аватара в снежный, мятный, остролистный зеленый или праздничный цвет, а также в цвета авроры или зимней звезды. Также вернулась коллекция из восьми зимних цветов кожи! Вы можете завершить свой зимний образ с помощью различных цветов кожи. Доступные цвета: аврора, чудной, праздничный, остролистный, полярный, сахарный, снежный и зимний звездный. Оба специальных набора для персонализации аватара будут доступны до 31 января. После этого у вас будет возможность приобрести их только через год, поэтому подготовьтесь купить их сейчас! Вы можете найти их в разделе Пользователь>Редактировать аватар! Новый квест питомца: Велоци-рэпер! Оттачивайте свои ритмы и практикуйте рифмы — настало время для рэп-баттла! Получите последний квест питомца, Велоци-рэпер, и несколько умных велоцирапторов питомцев, выполняя свои реальные задачи. ---- 04.01.2019 ЯНВАРСКИЕ ФОНЫ И ПРЕДМЕТЫ ИЗ ЗАЧАРОВАННОГО СУНДУКА! Мы добавили три новых фона в Лавку фонов! Теперь ваш аватар может побывать на археологических раскопках, потрудиться в мастерской писца, или храбро встретить мощную лавину. Посмотрите их под значком Пользователя > Фоны! Кроме того, в зачарованном сундуке появилось новое снаряжение, в том числе набор Писца. Усердно трудитесь над своими реальными задачами, чтобы получить его весь! Наслаждайтесь :) ---- 02.01.2019 ЯНВАРСКОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ RESOLUTION SUCCESS И НОВОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ TAKE THIS Команда Habitica запустила серию официальных особых испытаний, которые можно найти в официальной гильдии New Year's Resolution. Эти испытания призваны помочь вам строить и поддерживать цели, которые предназначены для успеха, а затем придерживаться их в 2019 году. Проведите первое новогоднее испытание, чтобы начать свой путь к успеху! В «Begin Your Quest», мы сосредоточимся на выборе реалистичных и достижимых целей! Призы в размере 15 самоцветов будут вручены пяти счастливчикам 1 февраля. Поздравляем победителей декабрьского испытания: Drosera, Dan O'Dea, StefanieFreige, N5t5lie и DeLauraen! Мы также запускам следующее испытание Take This, «Feed Me, Seymour!», с акцентом на развитие привычек по поддержанию здорового питания. Не забудьте проверить его, чтобы получить дополнительные предметы из набора Take This! Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Поздравляем победителей предыдущего испытания Take This, «Don't Be a Completionist!»: первое место досталось Hoofter, а второе место разделили mvchelle, Phosphor, agentdwib, KSPanda и fghberius. Кроме того, все участники испытания получили предмет из набора Take This, если ещё не завершили его. Он находится в вашей колонке Наград. Наслаждайтесь! ---- Category:News